


The High Five

by newt_scamander



Series: To the End of The Line [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Other, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a mistake. Steve didn't mean to trigger it, he was only trying to encourage Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The High Five

The High Five~ 

James was getting much better. His flashbacks weren't as frequent and the ones that did occur were only triggered at certain tabooed phrases and easily calmed down. Soft words and easy touches, promises that HYDRA is gone and no one is coming to take him away from Avengers Tower. 

Certain things though, raised hands or excessively loud noises, metal scraping or unfamiliar faces set him on edge and made it difficult to breathe. JARVIS jolting him awake set him in a bad mood; it reminded him of the times when he was reassigned. 

Steve had been teaching Bucky some of the lingo the gang had taught him. TV and smart phones were the first ones explained; in case Bucky got lost and they needed to put his picture out or if he just needed a minute to himself and contact was necessary. Next were pop culture icons and references. He didn't care for boy bands (a great comfort to Tony and Steve both), Miley Cyrus annoyed and intrigued him, he thought Adam Levine was hot and was rather flustered whenever Maroon Five came on the radio. He ended up with an iPod bursting with songs from his life and a few from this era- recommendations from all the Avengers added once he was familiar with the controls. 

Bucky thought he was familiar with this era. He knew the Top 40, the popular clothing and movie references. He thought that the future couldn't hurt anymore than it could help him. He thought he was over the abuse and trauma. All it took for that to unravel was the simple raise of a hand. 

 

It was after a mission. Bucky had done exceptionally well- disarming the alarm system and getting clearance into the database before Steve had even secured the entrance- and the whole team was praising him. Natasha offered Russian words of affirmation, Clint a pat on the head. Bruce gave him a hug and a sticker and Tony shot a thumbs up. Steve went last. 

They had practiced this. With Bucky's hair tied neatly in a ponytail and his metal arm glinting in the fluorescent light Steve had shown him and then offered one himself. It had taken a few tries but he got it, finally. 

Steve raised up his arm and Buck snapped. He yelped and swung his arms defensively- socking Steve in the stomach and knocking Tony aside in order to get out of the room. 

~ 

"It was just a high five!" Steve repeated, scouring the floor of Avengers tower that he and Bucky lived in. 

"It triggered something." Bruce said again. 

"But it was just-" 

"Steve, you've seen the scars. You know they hurt him. He told us. That time they reset him after he met you and he asked who you were- you know. You know Steve." Bruce insisted. He spotted a disturbance in the stack of towels in Bucky's bathroom. He went to the cabinet and knocked quietly. "James?" He said, hoping beyond hope that he was still in a safe mindset. 

There was a groan, the cabinet shifted and the door swung open. "Banner." Bucky groaned. 

Bruce let out a heavy breath, offering the man a hand up. Bucky pulled himself up and looked around, spotting Steve. "Hey." 

Steve nodded guiltily. "Hi." 

Bucky nodded back and walked a few steps, raising his hand to Steve. 

"Up high?"

**Author's Note:**

> My first Stucky fic!!!


End file.
